


Just like that

by SeeTheGhosts



Series: Hernst Sin [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Also they have anal sex, M/M, Oneshot, Public Hand Jobs, and Cleem123, but not in front of people, idk how to tag this, this was based on suggestions by warblegarble, though I'm not sure its what either wanted, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatareyoudoing?” Ernst hissed.</p><p>“Helping you relax.” The blonde purred. “I can stop if you want?” He offered as he began to gently stroke Ernst over his trousers.</p><p>“D-don’t stop.” The brunette whispered, blushing furiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

“They’re stuck in traffic about half an hour away.” Hanschen said as he slid back into the booth next to Ernst after taking a phone call from his parents. 

“Half an hour! I’m gonna die waiting for them.” The brunette groaned, theatrically slumping across the table.

“Relax, darling. They’ll love you.” The blonde reassured, rubbing soothing circles between Ernst’s shoulder blades.

Ernst huffed, the tension in his shoulders letting up a little at Hanschen’s touch. 

“Did I leave the stove on?” The brunette jolted upright suddenly.

“Ernst, you’ve literally never used the stove. Please, stop panicking. It’s all going to be fine.” Hanschen said, moving his hand to his boyfriend’s thigh. “And stop bouncing your leg.”

“I can’t!”

It was then that Hanschen had an idea. He smirked as he slowly slid his hand higher until it rested over Ernst’s crotch. Ernst stopped bouncing his leg immediately.

“Whatareyoudoing?” He hissed.

“Helping you relax.” The blonde purred. “I can stop if you want?” He offered as he began to gently stroke Ernst over his trousers.

“D-don’t stop.” The brunette whispered, blushing furiously.

Hanschen grinned, unbuttoning Ernst’s ridiculously smart trousers to stroke him over his boxers. The blonde leaned in, pressing gentle kisses to his boyfriend’s neck, hoping the people around them would assume they were just being affectionate. Ernst failed to hold back a broken whimper when Hanschen nipped at his earlobe.

“Shhh. Don’t draw attention to us. You don’t want everyone here knowing what I’m doing to you, do you?” 

Ernst prayed Hanschen didn’t feel the way his dick twitched at that. 

“Ernst! Did that seriously turn you on?” The blonde laughed, then upon seeing his boyfriend’s embarrassment he lowered his voice. “You want everyone to know that I’m driving you crazy? Want everyone to see me get you off? Want everyone to know that you’re mine?”

Hanschen lifted Ernst’s chin with his free hand to pull him into a kiss, swallowing down the brunette’s soft moans as he readjusted to stroke under his boxers. Ernst jerked away, burying his head in the crook of Hanschen’s neck to hide when he starts to lightly tease his tip with his thumb.

“The waiter is coming.” The blonde warned, forcing Ernst to look up and desperately try to look normal. 

Hanschen didn’t let up his grip on Ernst’s dick, twisting his body to make sure the waiter wouldn’t see as they approached. 

“Can I get you any drinks whilst you wait for the rest of your party?” 

“Hmm… Let me have a think…” The blonde spoke slowly, beginning to move his hand over Ernst again, deliberately teasing him. 

“Just two lemonades please!” The brunette practically shouted when he realised what Hanschen was doing. 

Hanschen just laughed, turning back to Ernst as he quickened the pace. 

“Please can we take this to the bathroom.” The brunette begged. 

The blonde grinned, taking Ernst’s hand and rushing him to the (thankfully empty) bathroom in a way that did not at all hide what they were about to do. As soon as they were in the stall Ernst yanked Hanschen’s trousers and boxers down at once, covering his whole length with his mouth. Hanschen moaned loudly, pulling a tiny bottle of lube out of his blazer pocket and pulling Ernst off of him.

"We don't have time for that, darling."

“Do you always carry lube around?”

“Hey! I only carry it because of you and your weird public sex kink!” The blonde said entirely too loudly.

“Hanschen! Shut up.” The brunette said, reeling his boyfriend in to kiss him to make sure he couldn’t embarrass him further.

Hanschen quickly rid Ernst of his pants and then covered his fingers in lube, circling Ernst’s hole to relax him before gently stretching him open. 

“Hurry up.” The brunette groaned.

The blonde just pressed down hard on his boyfriend’s prostate, eliciting a high-pitched whine.

“Patience.” Hanschen whispered, rolling on a condom. 

He pressed Ernst’s back into the stall door, lifting his thighs before thrusting up into him. Ernst wrapped his long legs around his boyfriend’s torso, clutching desperately at his shoulders. Hanschen held tight to his boyfriend’s hips, giving him leverage to set a frantic pace.

“Shit, Hansi, I’m close already” Ernst whined. 

“Come for me.” Hanschen purred in response, sending Ernst over the edge. 

Ernst tugged hard at Hanschen’s hair, sucking and biting his neck until he too came with a cry of his boyfriend’s name.

They untangled their limbs, helping each other smarten back up as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. With a final, chaste kiss they exited the bathroom hand in hand. 

“Mr and Mrs Rilow!” Ernst exclaimed in shock upon seeing Hanschen’s parents already seated. 

“Mum, Dad.” The blonde nodded awkwardly.

His parents, for their part, were snickering quietly, doing a terrible job at hiding the fact they knew exactly what the boys had been doing.

“Ernst! Lovely to meet you! And how wonderful that you’ve made Hanschen so happy. You’re both practically glowing!” Mrs Rilow teased. 

Hanschen had been right though, once Ernst got over his initial embarrassment the dinner went amazingly well, the Rilow’s even hinting that were Ernst to ask for their blessing to propose the answer would be a resounding yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot faster paced and less feelings-y than my usual sin but y'know... they had limited time...


End file.
